


All Dressed Up

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Dancing, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Formal Dress Mission, Hera is Inspirational, Kanan is a Dork who is head over heels, Kanan knows how to read lekku, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: On an intel-gathering mission, Kanan, Hera, Sabine and Ketsu all have to get dressed up. Kanan is absolutely in awe of Hera's beauty (as usual) and Sabine and Ketsu are useless lesbians.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for many reasons including: formal dress missions are my fave, I love writing Kanan being head over heels in love with Hera, and I love writing Sabine and Ketsu being useless lesbians. My main reason though? I made Kanan and Hera in the Sims 4 and when I was trying outfits on her she looked a m a z i n g in a fancy black dress, and I really wanted to write it.
> 
> Also: imagine Sabine and Ketsu's suits as John Boyega's. You're welcome gays.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketsu and Sabine get flustered over each other in suits, and Kanan becomes a Mess™ when he sees Hera in her dress.

Zeb nudges Kanan, nodding in the direction of Sabine and Ketsu, who were in their blue and red suits respectively. “Look at those two.”

Kanan looks at both of them, and finds himself grinning. Both girls were stuttering and blushing, complimenting each other on their suits. He watches Ketsu press a kiss to Sabine’s cheek, who runs a hand over the back of her neck and stammers something Kanan quite make out. Both Zeb and Kanan chuckle, and Kanan turns back to Zeb.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Sabine so... like that.”

Zeb snorts. “Yeah, she’s almost as bad as you are with Hera.”

“I am not like that with Hera!” Kanan recoils slightly- his voice was about three octaves higher than it usually is.

“Right.”

Kanan crosses his arms, and is about to open his mouth to protest again when he hears Hera’s voice from behind him.

“Kanan, you look great!”

Kanan turns around, and his eyes widen. He hadn’t seen Hera’s dress before, so he was far from prepared to see her in it. It’s black, and long, and it fits her perfectly.

_Too damn perfectly,_ he finds himself thinking. He’s never going to be able to focus on this mission.

He forces himself to look up from her legs when he sees them through the slits in her dress as she walks over. She’s wearing silver jewelry, which goes perfectly with the dress. Once Hera is close to him, she straightens up his jacket, and smiles at him.

“You clean up nice, love.”

He nods. “Uh... uh huh.”

Zeb laughs, and Kanan feels his cheeks burn. Zeb claps Kanan on the back, whispering just loud enough for him to hear, “you were saying?”

Hera raises an eyebrow. “What?”

Zeb smiles at her. “You look great too, Hera.”

“Thanks, Zeb.”

Kanan, trying to recover, puts an arm around Hera.

And the dress has the back cut out of it.

Because the Force hates him, apparently.

Hera looks up at Kanan with an eyebrow raised, and he swallows.

“Hera, you look... I mean, you’re so... well-”

“Kanan?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

Kanan nods quickly. “Right, right.”

Hera laughs a little bit, then cranes her neck to see Sabine and Ketsu. She smiles wide when she sees both of them.

“Sabine, Ketsu, you both look amazing.”

Sabine and Ketsu both look up to her, and Sabine beams.

“Thanks, Hera. You look good too.”

Hera nods. “Sorry it took me so long, I couldn’t figure out this damn dress for the life of me.”

Sabine and Ketsu both laugh, and Hera ends up laughing too, before turning around to Zeb.

“I’m sorry you and Ezra didn’t get to come.”

Zeb waves a hand. “Eh, it’s fine. We’ll find something to do.”

“Good, good. Don’t blow up my ship.”

He laughs, and waves goodbye as Kanan, Hera, Sabine and Ketsu all leave for their mission.

Hera takes Kanan’s hand, and watches red tint his cheeks.

“Ready?”

“Of course.”

She nods, and then turns around to Sabine and Ketsu behind her as they walk.

“I don’t look that good, do I?” she whispers.

Sabine bites her lip to keep back a laugh, and Hera winks at them before turning back around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Hera, Ketsu and Sabine all go on their separate ways to accomplish their individual tasks for the mission.

Hera, with Kanan on her arm, enters the ballroom, Sabine and Ketsu following close behind them. They all look over the entire room, which is filled with Imperial officers, bureaucrats, and senators. Hera spots Orn Free Taa by the buffet, talking to a thin officer. And of course he’s accompanied by his two eye-candy Twi’lek girls. Her eyes narrow, she’d never seen him in person, only in holovids. Both of her parents, her father especially, had told her about everything he’d done that hurt Ryloth just so he could be wealthy, while he still pretended to care.

“Of course he’s here,” she snarls quietly to Kanan, pointing him out as inconspicuously as she can manage. “He gets to enjoy himself while our people are fighting a war. And he keeps those poor girls with him, you’d think he’d be more conscious of how Twi’lek women are treated being one of us, but no, he’s just making it worse.”

Kanan looks at her sympathetically. “Don’t worry about him, let’s just focus on the mission. Then we can go home.”

“If I see him alone-”

“I won’t stop you, I promise.”

A small smile appears on her face, and then she turns around to Sabine and Ketsu.

“You two go together. Comm us when you get the intel chip from Senator Vaspar. He should be wearing a blue cloak, and he’ll have a Taldot sector symbol on his belt buckle.”

Sabine nods. “We _were_ briefed on this, Hera.”

“So you remember the code phrase?”

There’s a silence, and Sabine and Ketsu both look at each other quizzically. Ketsu clears her throat. “Um, yeah, it’s...”

“All signs point coreward?”

“Yeah, that’s what I was going to say.”

“Mmhmm. Go on then. Comm us once you get it.”

Sabine and Ketsu leave, elbowing each other as they do, and Hera laughs quickly, facing Kanan.

“You know what you’re doing?”

“I’m getting to the upstairs terminal to find out what sector Senator Zar is in. The passwordis ‘Naboo Queen.’”

“So someone remembers what to do.”

“And you’re meeting with Senator Pamlo for a data chip, right?”

Chuckling, Hera says “See what happens when you pay attention? Yes, I am. Hopefully I can convince her to finally join us, too.”

“We could use all the help we can get.”

Hera snorts. “That’s for sure.”

He starts to turn around but feels Hera’s hand on his. He looks back and she smiles, taking both of his hands in hers. She moves in close, and kisses him. He closes his eyes, leaning in and kissing her back.

After a few wonderful moments, she pulls away, and smiles at him.

“For luck.”

He nods, his hands brushing over hers as she steps back.

“For luck.”

“I’ll meet you on the balcony on the West side once we’re both done. The smaller one, on the right, it’ll be more private.”

He gives her a haphazard salute. “Yes, captain.”

Hera rolls her eyes and turns around, and Kanan watches the dress flow slightly behind her as she walks away.

He turns around, and straightens himself up. He’ll have to find this terminal, and then meet up with Hera. And then he’ll see where things go from there.

Kanan is starting to think he’s going to enjoy this mission even more than he initially thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketsu and Sabine look for Vasp Vaspar, and flirt a little too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Useless Lesbine is the best Sabine.

Sabine groaned as they walked through the crowd of people. “I think _everyone_ here is wearing a blue cloak.”

Ketsu laughs, and points to a man a few feet away. “Not everyone. His is green.”

“Yeah, but still greenish-blue.”

“It’s green.”

“How do our arguments about colors usually go?”

“I usually win.”

Sabine stops, frowning with an eyebrow raised as Ketsu walks forward a bit more, before quickly making way to her again. “I don’t think you’re remembering things right.”

“I definitely am.”

“You’re... you’re not... you’re just...”

“Lothcat got your tongue?”

Sabine rolls her eyes. “How much time have you been spending with Ezra?”

“Enough.”

They reach a wall where they can stand against to scan the crowd more efficiently, and Ketsu puts an arm around Sabine while they look. Sabine feels her face heat up, and she bites on her lip.

_Focus focus focus focus focus._

Ketsu leans a little closer to her as she looks at the other side of the crowd.

_Focus focus focus focus focus._

Ketsu kisses Sabine on the cheek.

_Okay, so she’s doing this on purpose._

Sabine clears her throat. “You are so evil.”

“What did I do?”

Sabine gives her an exasperated look, and Ketsu laughs. “Yeah, okay, I am.”

Sabine should have anticipated it. Sabine had gotten hit in the head several times while sparring at the Imperial Academy because Ketsu was just so distracting.

“We have a mission, Ketsu,” Sabine says.

“I know that, I’m not the one losing focus.”

“I am not losing focus.”

“Except you are.”

Before Sabine can get another word in, Ketsu kisses her, and Sabine feels her smirking into the kiss as she kisses her back. Ketsu’s arm moves to curl around her waist, and Sabine wraps her arms around Ketsu as well. They break apart after a few moments, smiling at each other briefly before stepping backward and straightening their jackets. Ketsu clears her throat.

“We should probably-”

“Yeah, yeah, the mission.”

They both look through the crowd.

“Which one of these guys looks like they could be named Vaspar?” Ketsu asks.

“A lot of them.”

“Out of the ones wearing a blue cloak?”

“That barely narrows it down.”

Ketsu’s eye catches one of the men in the crowd. He’s tall, pale with brown curls and a beard. His cloak is blue, and it sways slightly as he turns through the crowd. Ketsu nudges Sabine.

“That one. I think that might be him.”

“You really think so?”

“He’s looking for someone. Watch how he’s turning and looking around.” Ketsu turns and looks at Sabine. “You didn’t forget _all_ of the old bounty hunting tricks, did you?”

“Of course not. I just want to be sure.”

He turns to face them, enough so that Sabine can catch a glimpse of his belt buckle. She elbows Ketsu.

“I think you’re right. I’m pretty sure that was a Taldot sector symbol.”

Ketsu nods. “Let’s go, then.”

They walk slowly through the crowd, keeping their eyes on Senator Vaspar, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. They end up behind him, and they both share a glance before Sabine taps on his shoulder.

“Senator Vaspar?”

He turns around, startled, and then looks at the both of them quizzically.

“Yes?”

Ketsu gives Sabine a confident wink that almost makes her blush, before looking up at Senator Vaspar.

“All signs point coreward” she says.

Vaspar visibly relaxes, nodding.

“Good, good. I’ve been looking for you.”

Sabine lowers her voice, though it’s still audible enough to be heard over the noise of the party.

“The int-”

“Not here.”

Ketsu furrows her brows. “You don’t have it?”

“No, I do. We just can’t talk about this here. Come with me, both of you.”

He turns, his cloak billowing slightly behind him, and Ketsu and Sabine follow behind closely. Sabine takes Ketsu’s hand, giving it a squeeze and smiling at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While looking for the terminal, Kanan makes a new friend.

Kanan quickly checks behind himself before turning around the corner to the stairs. He scans the area with his eyes, and breathes a quiet sigh of relief.

“No guards,” he says under his breath. “No problem.”

He regrets his words instantly when he hears a heavily accented “Excuse me?” from behind him. He turns around quickly to see the source of the voice. It’s a red skinned Twi’lek woman, one of the ones that Hera pointed out with Orn Free Taa earlier. Kanan puts his hands up defensively. 

“Hey there.”

“Are you supposed to be back here?”

“Well...” he cocks an eyebrow. “Are you?”

The woman squares her shoulders. “Yes, I am, actually.”

She’s a good liar, Kanan notices. But the years he’d spent close to Hera made him know how to interpret lekku movements better than most other humans. And the visible stiffness of her lekku was giving her away. She’s up to something. Kanan folds his arms.

“Then what are you doing here?”

“I think I reserve the right to ask you first.”

“But I’m the one that asked.”

She studies his face. Kanan watches her lekku quiver slightly, the way Hera’s do when she’s thinking quickly.

“I’m a waitress, and I’m going to get some more drinks.”

“The kitchen isn’t in this hallway.”

“Then I guess I’m lost.”

Kanan tilts his head a little bit. “And you’re not a waitress. I saw you with Senator Taa earlier.”

Her face doesn’t change, but he sees her lekku stiffen again. “Maybe I’m getting more drinks for Senator Taa.”

“How long are you going to keep this up?”

“Keep what up?”

“Whatever you’re really doing, I might be able to help you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You can trust me.”

“Why?”

Kanan pauses, still staring at her. He reaches to the Force, and something about this woman makes him feel like she’s on his side. He looks around quickly and lowers his voice.

“I’m with the Rebel Network. If you’re doing something illegal, I can help you with it.”

The woman studies his face again, deciding if he’s telling the truth. Evidently, she believes him.

“I came here with Senator Taa so I could gather intel on troop movements in the Ryloth sector and transmit it to Cham Syndulla. Taa doesn’t know what I’m doing, he thinks I went to the bathroom. He can’t know I work for Syndulla.”

Kanan nods. “He won’t. Where is the intel?”

“In a terminal upstairs.”

“I think I’m going to the same terminal.”

“Let’s go, then.”

They head up the stairs together, and Kanan turns to her. “My name is-”

“It’s better if we don’t know each other’s names.”

Kanan pauses, and swallows. “Understood.”

They get to the top of the stairs, and both turn left. Definitely the same terminal. They’re silent, and since no else is upstairs, Kanan tries to make conversation again.

“So, you know Cham Syndulla?”

“Yes. Do you?”

“We’ve met.”

“Good. He’s a great man.”

Kanan clears his throat as they make another left turn. “Have you ever met his daughter?”

“Hera? No. But he’s talked about her.” She turns her head sharply. “Why? Do you know her?”

“You could say that.”

She eyes him suspiciously for a moment before turning her head again. “It’s better if we don’t talk much. The less we know about each other, the less we can say.”

Kanan nods before focusing again on the walk to the terminal. He was more familiar than he’d like to be with the concept of knowing less so you can’t talk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera waits for Senator Tynnra Pamlo to get a data chip and (hopefully) a new ally for the rebels.

The music plays as Hera stands, away from the main crowd of the party, and in the corner furthest from the door, exactly where she’s supposed to be. Hera looks at the chrono on the wall. Pamlo was ten minutes late. She knows it was probably just nothing, and she likely got trapped in conversation with some diplomat, but still Hera’s mind wanders to more dark possibilities. Hera does her best to shake those from her mind. She just needs to be patient.

She taps her foot. Kanan had always told her to try meditating when she got like this. Hera had done it a couple of times with him, just because it seemed like he genuinely wanted to help her, but it had never really worked. Hera’s mind is always busy, especially since she joined the rebels.

She tries to remember his meditation tips.

_Close your eyes._

She could almost hear him saying it to her. She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the party around her.

_Take a deep breath._

Hera inhales deeply, and then lets out a long exhale.

_Clear your mind._

This is the part she always struggled with. How was she supposed to clear her mind when she had so much to think about? And though he said otherwise, Hera was convinced that Kanan used the Force to help him with this, even if he didn’t realize it.

But she tries anyway. She tries to purge all thought from her mind. She doesn’t think about the rebellion, or the Empire, or her family.

But then what can she think about?

She never gets to answer her own question, because she hears a voice.

“Are you okay?”

Hera’s eyes snap open, and she sees a woman in front of her. She’s got a dark complexion, and she wears golden robes over an off-white dress, with the hood of the robes pulled over her head. Hera smiles politely. 

“Yes, I was... just listening to the music.”

The woman smiles back, and nods. “Of course. I don’t think we’ve met, I’m Senator Pamlo.”

Hera bows her head respectfully. “It’s nice to meet you, Senator.” Hera’s eyes dart around, to make sure no one is too close to them, before she returns her gaze to Pamlo. “It’s a long way to Alderaan.”

Pamlo’s grin widens. “I thought it was you. I’m sorry I’m late, Captain Syndulla.”

“You’re here now. And you have it?”

“Yes,” Pamlo quickly looks around, before extending a hand, and nods her head towards it. Taking the cue, Hera takes her hand, shaking it. She feels the small chip pass into her hand as they shake, and then Hera folds her hand when they pull away. Hera puts the hand on her hip, discreetly tucking the chip away into the small, discreet pocket sewn into her dress, lining up with the seam to be less suspicious.

Hera folds her hands in front of her. “Thank you, Senator. This could save lives.”

“If that’s what it takes.”

Hera clears her throat. “And-”

Pamlo frowns. “I was told that this was all I had to do.”

“It’s all you _have_ to do. But, I’d also like to offer you a place in the rebellion.”

Pamlo looks at her for a moment. “Did Breha put you up to this?”

“Queen Organa? No, but her husband asked me to ask you.”

She shakes her head, laughing quietly to herself. “And I’ll guess that Breha asked him to ask you.”

“So, will you join us?”

“Like I told the Queen, I can’t. It’s too dangerous.”

“But allowing the Empire to exist is dangerous too. They’re only getting stronger, and we have to stop them.”

“The rebellion is so small.”

“But you can help it grow. I know you have ships and resources on Taris. They can help us.”

“If the Empire found out I was involved, they could hurt my people. Kill us, enslave us. I can’t risk it.”

“But if they’re allowed to exist, then they would have the power to do that anyway.”

“I won’t get my planet dragged into a war. The Clone Wars devastated our planet, we haven’t even fully recovered from that yet.”

“You don’t have to fully commit right away. And you clearly care about the cause enough to risk this meeting.” Hera lowers her voice. “If you want the Empire gone, you should fight with us. We could use the help, even if it’s the least you can give.”

Pamlo looks at her for a moment, before nodding, and then smiling slightly. “You’re convincing, Captain Syndulla, I’ll give you that.”

“So you will?”

“I’ll think about it. And that’s more I’ve given Breha, for all the times she’s tried.”

Hera laughs quietly. “I’ll have to take it then. Thank you, Senator.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasp Vaspar gives the girls the data chip, and Ketsu decides to see if she can get anything else.

Vaspar reaches the end of the hallway, and turns, going through a door. Sabine and Ketsu turn in to follow him, and the door shuts behind them. He turns around, and reaches to his belt, from where he pulls the intel chip out of a small indent on the inside of it.

“This is it. It has all the shipping plans for thousands of factories in the galaxy.”

Sabine takes it, nodding, but Ketsu frowns.

“And the troop movements?”

Vaspar pauses. “I don’t have anything on troop movements.”

“Aren’t you supposed to?”

“I- I don’t think so.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to have shipping plans and troop movements. That was in the briefing I read, at least.”

Vaspar folds his hands. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think-”

“Is there something you’re hiding, Senator Vaspar?”

Vaspar stepped back, and Sabine put a hand on Ketsu’s shoulder. “Ketsu!”

Ketsu shrugged her off. “Well? Are you going to talk?”

“I’m not hiding anything, I just... I- that’s all I have, I swear!”

The anger fades off Ketsu’s face, and she bursts into laughter. Vaspar’s face is a mix of terror and confusion, while Sabine is watching Ketsu, completely lost. Ketsu’s laughter ceases, and she collects herself, still smiling.

“I know, Vaspar, I was just testing you. You’ll need to grow a better spine if you’re going to be a rebel.”

Vaspar nods slowly. “Right, right. Well... I think I’m going to go then.”

Once he leaves, Ketsu laughs again, and Sabine sighs, but she can’t even stop the grin spreading on her face.

“Ketsu that was-”

“Hot?”

Sabine rolls her eyes. “I was going to go with ‘terrible’ but sure, if that’s what you want.”

“Come on, you think I’m not going to have a little fun with that guy? He looked like one of the winds on Kalevala would have blown him right away.”

“Didn’t you-”

“I just tripped!”

Sabine laughs. “Right, okay.”

“You going to comm Hera?”

Sabine nods, and pulls her comm out of a pocket on the inside of her jacket, and comms Hera. It beeps eight times, and Sabine is close to just hanging up and trying Kanan when she hears Hera’s voice.

“Sorry, comm got stuck in my shoe. You two got the intel chip?”

“Yes.”

“Any complications I should know about?”

Sabine glances at Ketsu, who throws her hands up and turns around. Sabine bites her lip to stifle a laugh. “Nope, no complications.”

“Okay. I’m waiting to meet up with Kanan, and then we’ll meet you guys at the ship. Sound alright to you?”

“Yeah, works for me.”

“Good. See you soon. Spectre 2 out.”

Sabine turns her comm off and puts it back into her pocket. Ketsu raises an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t she be Spectre 1?”

“Yeah, she says that Kanan is Spectre 1 so that they confuse the Imperials on who’s actually in charge.”

Ketsu nods. “Or maybe she’s just being nice to him.”

Sabine chuckles. “Maybe.”

Ketsu links arms with Sabine. “So, back to the ship?”

“That’s the plan, yeah.”

“If we get there before Kanan and Hera do we’ll have time alone.”

Sabine smirks. “I like the sound of that.”

“So do I.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and his new friend find the terminal and get what they're looking for.

A right turn at the end of the hall, and Kanan is at the door to the terminal room, along with the Twi’lek woman. He reaches for the button to open the door but she smacks his hand away. He looks at her incredulously.

“What?”

“Be quiet.” She presses an earcone to the door, listening for a few moments, before pulling away.

“There’s someone in there. Just one person, I think.”

Kanan lets out a quiet groan. “Of course.”

She sighs. “I didn’t bring my blaster. Do you have a weapon?”

“Didn’t bring any.”

The Twi’lek woman smoothes her clothes. “Alright. Let me handle this.” She pushes Kanan to the wall and opens the door. There’s a man in an Imperial officer uniform standing in front of the terminal, and he looks at her, his frowning.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to be up here.”

“I must be lost. Where are the kitchens?”

“They’re...” his voice trails slightly, and he looks at the ground as he thinks. The Twi’lek takes this as her chance, and she has him in a chokehold. She draws him away from the terminal’s console when he starts to fight to try and trigger the alarm. She kicks his leg out from under him and he’s on his knees, and she pulls his blaster from his holster, and presses it quickly to the back of the head, firing off a single shot. Kanan, alarmed by the blaster shot, peers in to see her throw it aside. He folds his arms.

“Did you have to shoot him?”

“He saw my face.”

“I see why you work with Cham,” he mumbles, stepping over to the console while the Twi’lek drags the officer to a corner of the room. He enters the password, “Naboo Queen,” but frowns when the screen flashes red. He turns around, to see the Twi’lek throwing the gun back with the officer.

“Do you have a password to this?”

“Try ‘Naboo Queen.’”

“I did, it didn’t work.”

She shrugs. “Must be outdated. Try ‘Carrion Plateau.’”

Kanan does as she says, and the terminal lets him in easily. The databases all open up in holograms on the table in front of him, and he grins.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

She comes up behind him, looking over all the data, before turning to him. “What are you looking for?”

“Prisoner databases.”

She watches the information scroll by for a few more moments, and then points to the top left hand corner.

“Right there.”

Kanan looks up, and then takes the window of prisoner databases, and starts scrolling through the data. He sees the Twi’lek woman plug a small drive into the terminal and start drawing any info she can find on Ryloth to it. Kanan sees the name he was looking for- Fang Zar of Sern Prime. His name was under those imprisoned in the Anoat system. Kanan plugs a small chip into a drive on the terminal, and saves Zar’s prison records onto it. He sees a part of the list, all prisoners from Ryloth. Kanan turns to the woman next to him.

“This database has records of prisoners from Ryloth.”

She looks up from the trading information she was looking at. “Prisoners?”

Kanan nods, and she steps in front of him looking through the names. Her finger lingers over one name. The woman selects it, and the image of a red Twi’lek woman comes up. She’s got similar features to the Twi’lek next to Kanan but she’s definitely much older. The woman quickly closes the file. She drags all the Ryloth prisoner files to her drive, and she doesn’t make eye contact with Kanan.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

“I’m going to be here longer. If you have everything you need, you can go.”

Kanan nods, and tucks his chip into his jacket, leaving. Before the door closes, he sees the Twi’lek pull up the image of that older woman once more.

Kanan pulls his comm out, and rings for Hera. She quickly picks up.

“You got the intel?”

“Yes. You got yours.”

“I did. Meet me on that balcony.”

“I’m on my way.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Hera meet on the balcony before heading back to the ship to meet up with Ketsu and Sabine.

Hera looks over the balcony. The night sky on this planet is beautiful. Not more beautiful than Ryloth’s of course, but she might just be biased. This balcony was the most out of the way she could find in the building, and she was sure that they wouldn’t get too many intruders.

If she was being honest, she could’ve just had Kanan meet her at the ship. But she’d decided to make the case to spread her and Kanan out from Ketsu and Sabine since it wouldn’t be suspicious, and they’d bought it. She’d take any alone time with Kanan she could get, especially when he was looking as good as he was in his formal wear.

As if on queue, the door to the balcony opened, and Hera turned to see Kanan’s tilted grin directed towards her. Hera smiles, and he steps forward, a small blush rising on his cheeks from seeing her in the new lighting.

“Hera you... you look incredible.”

“You made that pretty clear earlier.”

He chuckles, bowing his head a little shyly. He takes her hands. “Sorry it took me so long, things went a little... differently than planned.”

Hera raises an eyebrow. “Things usually do that for us. What happened?”

“Nothing too bad, I just made a new friend.”

“Glad to see you’re focusing on missions.”

“She helped me. It’s good I met her actually, our password to the terminal was outdated.”

Hera frowns. “I’ll make sure to put that in the report. I’d like to know where she got her intel, though. Is your friend interested in joining?”

“She’s in your father’s rebellion already.”

Hera nods. “Oh, that’s- that’s good, then.”

Kanan looks like he’s about to say something else when Hera hears the faint shuffle of footsteps. She presses a finger to his lips and looks to the door and sees a faint silhouette coming closer. She turns to Kanan quickly.

“Kiss me.”

Kanan looks confused, but (rather eagerly, Hera notices) complies. She drapes her arms over his neck, drawing herself as close to him as she can get, and she feels his arms tighten around her waist.

They hear the door open, and Hera breaks the kiss, but still keeps her hold on Kanan. She looks over to the man standing in the doorway, he’s dressed in deep green robes and looks very embarrassed. Hera gives him one of her best glares, the one that she uses to keep her crew in check.

“ _Do you mind?_ ” Hera asks angrily. 

The man stammers a quiet “sorry, ma’am” and backs out of the doorway as fast as he can, and Hera only lets go of Kanan once the door shuts. She steps back, smoothing her dress, and Kanan rubs a hand over the back of his neck.

“That was, uh...”

“Did you get the intel?”

“The what?”

“The intel. On where Senator Zar is.”

“Oh,” Kanan clears his throat, and pulls the drive from the inside of his jacket, handing it to Hera. “That’s his prisoner record. It says he’s in the Anoat sector.”

Hera gently turns the drive over in her fingers, before handing it back to him. “Great work, Kanan. We should meet back up with the girls, they’re probably waiting for us back at the ship.”

Kanan nods, and Hera turns around and pulls her comm up, ringing for Sabine, who quickly picks up.

“Spectre Five here.”

“Spectres One and Two are heading back to the ship, we’ll see you soon.”

“Good to know. Spectre Five out.”

Hera smiles and tucks her comm back away before turning back to Kanan.

“You ready?”

“Of course.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan tries to convince Hera to let them all stay for the duration of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is 2 chapters in one day, but I'm actually going on a vacation soon (like tomorrow lmao) and won't be able to write for a while so I thought I'd write another chapter today!

Sabine was sitting with Ketsu on a bench outside the ship, whispering and laughing with their fingers interlocked when Kanan and Hera arrive. Hera smiles at the two, and they both stand up when they see her. Hera looks between them.

“So, everything went well?”

Both Sabine and Ketsu nod, and Hera chuckles. “Good, you ready to go?”

“Actually,” Hera turns around to Kanan, and raises an eyebrow. “We’re cleared for the whole night,” he says, crossing his arms. “Right?”

“Well, yes, technically.”

“So we could stay for the rest of the party.”

Hera nods slowly, thinking. “We could, but we only got that clearance in case things went wrong.”

“But it’s not against any rules?”

“No, I guess not.”

He brushes his hand over her arm. “So why don’t we stay?”

Ketsu chews on her lip. “We could stash all the datachips and stuff in the ship, and leave it with the pilot.”

Hera looks to Sabine and Ketsu, and Kanan can see a hint of exasperation. “You girls want to stay?”

Both of them look to each other and then to Hera, a little hopefully. Hera sighs and turns to Kanan.

“And I know you want to stay.”

Kanan nods, holding back a small smile. Hera closes her eyes for a moment, thinking, before letting out a sigh.

“Fine. We can stay.” She sees Kanan start to grin, and both Ketsu and Sabine look victorious as well.

“But,” she continues. “We’re putting everything we got into the safe under the console. And as soon as the party is over, we all meet back here. Anyone who’s late cleans _The Ghost_ ’s bathroom for a month.”

Sabine and Ketsu laugh as they head into the ship to put away the datachip they got from Vaspar, and Kanan puts his arm over Hera’s shoulders as they follow them. Kanan smirks at her.

“This is a good thing. Those two are teenagers, they deserve a break like this.”

Hera rolls her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, we both know that’s not why you brought it up.”

He chuckles. “Well, can you blame me for wanting to keep you in that dress for as long as possible?”

Ketsu and Sabine breeze past the both of them towards the party while Hera and Kanan put away the data chip and drive they’d received.

“As long as you can’t blame me for keeping you in that suit.”

Hera gives a quick, thankful nod to the pilot as they step out of cockpit, and Kanan takes her hand. “You like the suit?”

“You don’t look bad in it.”

He laughs. “Good to know.”

“Let’s get to that party now, since you wanted to stay so badly.”

Kanan lets her pull him a little faster in the direction of the party, and he becomes more and more glad that Hera had let him convince her to let them all stay. Not only because he’d get to be with Hera for a whole night (though that was definitely his main motivation), but also because he got to see Sabine happy with her girlfriend, and that thrilled him more than he ever thought it would.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketsu and Sabine share a dance, and relax for a while.

Sabine had found a spot within the ballroom for her and Ketsu to stand. They were in the corner, conveniently near the food bar, Ketsu can’t help but notice. Sabine takes another piece of flash-fried zuchii off of a plate while Ketsu rolls her eyes.

“You’re going to get sick if you eat another one of those.”

Sabine just shrugs, holding one out to her. “You want one?”

Ketsu looks from the zuchii back to Sabine before sighing and taking it. Sabine grins triumphantly when she eats it, and Ketsu just shakes her head.

“Don’t look at me like that, I haven’t eaten in hours.”

“Uh huh,” Sabine finishes the rest of her food, and then looks to the dance floor.

“We should go dance.”

Ketsu laughs bitterly. “The last time we danced, we still believed in the Empire.”

“Which is exactly why we need to change that.”

They have a moment, both girls looking at each other, waiting for the other to say something, before Sabine takes the initiative. She grabs Ketsu’s hand, and starts to pull her to the dance floor. Ketsu lets her, but not without a half-hearted protest.

“Woah, I didn’t agree to this.”

“Too bad.”

“What if I don’t even remember how to dance?”

“Sounds like a you problem.”

“Sabine!”

Sabine stops, evidently having found a place to dance that she finds satisfying. She pulls Ketsu close, smirking while Ketsu feels her face start to heat up.

“Do you really forget?”

“I don’t know.”

Sabine smiles, and pulls Ketsu’s hands to rest on her waist, and moves her arms up to go around Ketsu’s neck. Ketsu raises an eyebrow when she sees Sabine start to get a little nervous.

“You alright, Sabine?”

Sabine nods, growing more and more flustered. “Couldn’t be better. You remember from here?”

“Mmhmm,” Ketsu moves even closer to her, ignoring the heat in her cheeks, and they start to dance, rocking back and forth, smiling at each other.

“How am I doing?”

“Pretty good. Not as good as me, of course.”

Ketsu rolls her eyes. “This brings back memories, doesn’t it?”

Sabine nods, and they both let their minds drift back to the past for a few seconds. Memories of the officer program, their etiquette courses that they’d both complain about constantly in their dorm. After losing herself in her mind, Ketsu brings herself back to present. She refuses to let the Empire ruin this moment she has with Sabine, and brings Sabine back too, leaning in for a kiss. There’s a note of surprise in the first second of the kiss, before she feels Sabine kiss her back, and she can’t help but smile into the kiss.

They pull away, and Ketsu lets her head fall forward, resting her forehead against Sabine’s. Their eyes closed, they continue dancing, relaxing for the first time in a long time. Ketsu knows exactly what she wants to say, but she isn’t sure if she can really say it. Not yet, at least.

But that doesn’t make it any less true.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Hera get their dance, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so unbelievably self indulgent

Hera drummed her fingers against the table, scanning the crowd until she spotted Kanan coming through, holding two glasses. He smiles as he sits down next to her, handing her one.

“Thanks, love,” she says as she takes it, before looking the glass over. “I’m still surprised they had t’ssolok.”

Kanan nods, “I’d never even heard of it.”

“That was also a surprise.”

He chuckles before downing half the glass, and Hera’s eyes widen. “Kanan, no!”

Kanan coughs and sputters, wiping his mouth with his sleeve before looking at Hera in alarm. “How do you drink this?

“In small amounts, first of all.”

“It tastes-”

“It’s not supposed to taste good. It’s the aftertaste you want.”

He stares at her, confused, before tilting his head slightly. “Oh.”

Hera laughs, taking a sip from her own glass. “See? It’s good. Just... in small doses.”

Kanan cautiously follows her example, and Hera can’t help but start laughing. He raises an eyebrow.

“What?”

“I can’t believe you just drank half a glass of t’ssolok like that.”

“Well it’s not like I knew ahead of time.”

“You could’ve asked me.”

He waves a hand dismissively and Hera shakes her head. They both watch the dancers at the party for a few moments, finishing their glasses. Hera thinks she spots Ketsu and Sabine off in a corner, but it’s hard to tell. She turns to Kanan, to ask if he can tell whether or not it’s them, but when she looks over, he isn’t in his seat. Hera furrows her brows, and turns back, only to see him kneeling in front of her.

“Kanan, what are you doing?”

He smiles, taking her hand and kissing it. “Asking you to dance.”

“What?”

“Hera Syndulla, would you be so kind to let me dance with you?”

Hera rolls her eyes. “Kanan, you don’t have to-.”

Kanan simply cocks an eyebrow. “Is that a yes or a no?”

She sighs. “A yes.”

He nods, standing up and pulling Hera to her feet as well. They walk to the dance floor together, and once they’re there Kanan wraps his arms around Hera, and they start to dance. Kanan smiles at her, leaning in and kissing her. Hera finds herself beaming when he pulls away, and he notices too.

“You look so beautiful.”

“I figured that out when you first saw me and forgot how to speak.”

“I did not forget how to speak.”

“You pretty much did.”

Kanan shakes his head, and Hera laughs. “You know, you don’t look so bad yourself.”

He smiles. “Thank you, Hera.”

She nods, and lets her head rest against his chest as they dance. She feels herself slipping into the moment, into the music, and she’s so glad she let Kanan convince her to let them stay for the party. She wouldn’t trade this moment for anything.

When she feels Kanan’s lips connect to the base of her lekku, she knows he feels the same. And that makes it a million times better.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan, Hera, Ketsu and Sabine all arrive home.

Ketsu and Sabine reach the ship as quickly as possible, but they’re not quick enough, which Sabine realizes when she sees Kanan standing outside the ramp. Ketsu ducks past them while Sabine folds her arms defensively.

“We followed all your directions, I swear, we just got caught up in the crowd.”

Kanan shakes his head. “You aren’t that late, Sabine, you can relax.”

She nods guiltily before walking into the ship after Ketsu, sitting down next to her. Kanan takes his seat as well putting an arm over Hera’s shoulders. The ramp closes behind them, only moments before the ship begins to take off. Hera runs a hand over the back of her neck, and Kanan gives her a concerned look for a moment, before he realizes why she’s so anxious.

“You know you can’t fly with that on, the dress would get stuck in-”

“I know that.”

He smiles at her, and she smiles back before looking over to Ketsu and Sabine. Ketsu yawns and leans her head over to rest on Sabine’s shoulder, and Sabine chuckles quietly before letting her head rest on Ketsu’s.

There’s a slight lurch as the ship enters hyperspace, and Hera reaches her hand over and threads her fingers through Kanan’s. His expression is warm when he looks at her.

“Thanks for letting us stay through the whole party.”

“Thanks for convincing me to.”

He nods, and Hera leans her head on his shoulder, mirroring Ketsu, who is now quietly asleep, along with Sabine. The mission had really tired them out, evidently. Kanan uses the arm over Hera’s shoulders to pull her closer to him, and they let themselves drift off in the quiet of space, waiting for their arrival at home.

* * *

 

Hera elbows Kanan’s side gently. “We’re home.”

He rubs at his eyes groggily, blinking.

“What?”

“We’re home.”

Kanan straightens himself up and looks out the viewport to see that the ship was pulling down to land. Sabine and Ketsu were both chatting quietly about something, and Hera smiles at him.

“Sleep well?”

He nods, and then the ship touches down, the ramp opening up shortly after. Sabine and Ketsu both leave immediately, only for Sabine to get picked up by Zeb, who laughs and crushes her in his arms. Hera waits on the ship for a few moments, and when the pilot stands up, she shakes his hand.

“Thank you.”

“Not a problem, Captain.”

Hera smiles. “You’ll take the intel to Sato?”

He nods, saluting her, and then Hera walks down the ramp, followed by Kanan. Zeb grins at both of them when he sees them.

“How’d it go?”

“It went great, Zeb. How’d things go here?”

“All good here too.”

“Where’s Ezra and Chopper?”

Zeb pauses, running a hand over the back of his neck nervously. “Funny story...”

“ _Zeb?_ ”

“They’re fine, they’re fine, just... grounded.”

Hera exchanges a look with Kanan, who shrugs, stifling a laugh. She shakes her head. “You know what? I don’t even want to know.”

Zeb nods. “That is fine by me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it, I really had fun writing it, although that's probably because of how self-indulgent it is.


End file.
